Nashie's Story
by NasheiDragoneel
Summary: This is the story of Nashie Dragoneel, my OC, the twin sister of Natsu Dragoneel. Nashie is half celestrial spirit and half human. As a child she had been trained by many dragons but her adopted father was Igneel. Read about Nashie's adventures with her exceed Andy, bestfriend Grey, Brother Natsu, and her family at fairy tail! sorry for my crappy spelling and stuff XD.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning Of An Adventure

The Youngest S-Class Mage!

No One's POV

"At the age of 6 Nashie became an S-Class Wizard, and at the age of 10 she left for a 10 year job. It was to free a town of some curses. Natsu, Nashie's only blood relation that she knew of, had begged her not to go, and not to leave him there with Erza and Grey. Nashie only smiled and replied " You will be fine untill I get back, brother. Besides I asked Elfman to watch over you while I am gone." Soon she left for the train station, many of the mages in tears to see the young girl leaving by her self. Gramps looked at her through the window, " Be safe, my child, and come back to us." Nashie smiled at him and replied "Well of coarse I'll come back, silly, I have my brother and friends here." And with that her train left as she was waved off by her friends." Thats what the head lines said 2 weeks before the day that the hole town of Magnolia would celebrate in Nashie's honar. Nashie had boarded a early morning train to Magnolia and had just reached the town. When she walked out of the train station she heard a little boy yelling " EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT HER! THE GREAT S-CLASS WIZARD, NASHIE OF FAIRY TAIL!" Nashie walked over to the boy and kneeled down infront of him, " Is there something I missed?" The little boy nodded violantly, " After Nashie left five years ago, Magnolia made the day she left a holiday in honar of her. She made S-Class at the youngest age ever!" the little boy beamed. 'Wow, a holiday in honar of me...' Nashie thought to herself as she bought a paper. Nashie walked through the town reading the artical about her as a child, she looked at the pictures of her, her exceed Andy,and her fellow mages with a smile. Nashie soon reached the hotel she was planning on staying at, after she checked in and took her things up to her room she desided to go back to the little boy to learn as much as she could about this holiday.

Nashie's POV  
It was the day Nashie turned 15, the day she left on her job. The intire town was partying! Nashie was walking through town with Andy, pulling her suit case behind her. When she reached the little boy that she met two weeks ago she smiled. The litte boy's name was Andrew, she hadn't wanted to tell the boy her name because he might have gone to tell her guild she was back. As Nashie walked up the boy saw her and smiled, "Hia!" he noticed the exceed on my shoulder that looked just like the one in the picture. "Wow! Your exceed looks just like Nashie's did!" he exclaimed. "Andrew, you silly little boy, I am Nashie," I explained as he looked at me in shock as I showed him my guild mark. Andrew hugged me as I laughed. "I better get going, I wanna surprise my family," I said after I hugged him back. Andrew smiled at me and nodded. Soon I was off towards the guild hall.

Natsu's POV at the guild  
Everyone was gathered at the guild in honar of my sister, Nashie. Everyone was ccelebating already, no one wanted to leave the guild today because they didn't wanna be disrespectful, everyone was there, even Guildarts and Laxus! Gramps was looking at the door as if expecting Nashie to walk in, just like he did everyday scense she left, but he was still partying. Finally, Gramps took his eyes off the door, 'I guess he has given up waiting for the day,' I thought to myself. Soon Grey was over and patting me on the back, " I can't wait till Nashie comes home! I really wanna see how much she has changed!" Grey said to me, having to shout over all the noise. Everyone knew Grey had the hots for Nashie, it was completely obviouse. "We all know you like her Grey, so give up the act," I said and noticed the pervy look in his eyes, "Don't try anything when she comes home in five years or I will have to hurt you," I threatened. " Don't worry Natsu, I won't try anything without your permission," he said, this is one of the times he actually cared about what Natsu thought.

Nashie's POV  
As I neared the guild I heard the blasing music and smiled. "Just as wild as ever I see." I said to myself. As I walked up to the door I began to get nervouse, 'I haven't seen these people in five years, what if they don't like me now?' I thought, then I shook my head violently, 'Of coarse they will like you, you belong here!' I continued. I soon stopped shanking my head and looked up at the doors. "Time for an epic enterance..." I whispered to myself. I put my hands on the doors and gave them a hard shove, everyone's heads turned to look towards me, the music died down as everone looked to the door to see who thought they could ruin their party. It was bright outside so no one could tell who I was. I looked around noticing lots of new faces. I walked up to the top of the stairs. Everyone's faces turned from angery to shock as I stood looking out over the croud. The newbies looked around confused as the others, who had known her, gasped. A little boy,who was sitting on Makao's shoulders, spoke first as he looked down at a shoked Makao "Daddy? Who is that girl?" Makao walked towards the front of the croud to the bottem of the stairs to get a better look at me. He had set the little boy down infront of him. "Well, she kept her promise... Romeo, that is your big sister Nashie." Makao spoke. a knelt down infront of the little boy, "You must be Romeo, the one I was told so much about in the letters from my brother," I said with a smile as I held my arms out to him meaning that I would like a hug. Romeo smiled and ran up to me hugging me.

Gramps' POV  
I was standing, talking to Bisclow whe nthe door burst open and in walked Nashie. She had a short conversation with Romeo and Makao then hugged Romeo. As soon as she let go of Romeo she stood back up and looked at each face, sending chills down everyone's spines. Then she stopped, looking strait at Natsu, Grey, Levy, Mira, Erza, and myself. She looked at each one of us then spoke loudly," Well, I forfilled my promise... I came back alive..." She was staring at me then her eveys mover to Levy, Mira, and Erza," I finished the job, Five years early too!..." then she looked at Nastu and Grey," I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! BRING IT ON BOYS!" She had yelled this to Natsu and Grey who, as if on cue, started pushing their way through the croud and run up to her and tackeled her. Grey started tickeling her, who was laughing so hard she was crying , and Natsu was checking her over for ingeries. All my new children had made their way to the front and stood staring at Grey, Natsu, and Nashie before them not believing she was real. Everyone who had watched them grow up together started laughing too.

Grey's POV  
Natsu and I had pushed our way through the croud to Nashie. We tackeled her, and as Natsu checked her over for ingeries I started to tickel her making her laugh so had she started to cry. I started to laugh as Nashie started to sqwerm in my grip. Natsu sat next to Nashie and I and sighs, satisfied that Nashie has no ingeries. Suddonly Nashie had a coughing fit, Natsu and I looked at her conernonly. "I'm fine..." Nashie said. I sighed and stood, then I helped Nashie up. " Well, Nashie is home! Lets celebrate! " Natsu and I yelled in unison, then we glared at each other. Nashie started laughing so hard that she had another coughing fit. I quickly put an arm around her. We all headed towards the bar, Nashie got her strawberrie milkshake and she drank with a smile. Soon it was midnight, Natsu and Happy went back to their house a couple hours ago and now Nashie was curled up next to me on my bed at our house, Andy was curled up in her lap. ' I'm just glad that Andy likes me... other wise being around Nashie would be unsecsussful.' I though to myself.

Nashie's POV  
Grey, Andy and I had been sitting on his bed talking about my job I was on for the 5 years I was gone. Grey had been sitting cross legged and I was leaning on him with my legs out infront of me and Andy was oj my lap asleep as we talked. Not to long I had fallen asleep, I was kinda a light sleeper, but Grey moved me slowly so I could lay down on the bed under the blankets. I had showered and put on my pjs before I went to his room so we could catch up after the 5 years so falling asleep in Grey's room didn't bother me. Grey went to take a shower as I curled up in his bed with Andy curled up on the pillow next to me. Soon Grey returned from his shower, wearing his boxers, her crawled in the bed behind me. Grey put a protective arm around my waist just before he fell asleep. Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I don't pay attention to my suroundings.

Monday

Grey's POV  
When I woke up I reconized the smell of pancakes. I was soon up and down the stairs to the kitchen. I found a note on the counter next to a plate of pancakes, it read  
"Grey,  
I have already left for the guild hall. I wanna talk to Gramps before I head off on a normal job. I wouldn't mind if you came, of coarse we are a team so I have no choice if you come or not. I will be giving Gramps a report of what happened during my job over the past 5 years. I'll see you at the guild.  
Nashie"  
I read the note as he ate the pancakes, ' Well I can't let you go alone on this one, now can I?' I thought to myself. As soon as I finished my pancakes I got dressed, not that it mattered I'd be in my boxers by the time I reached the guild, and started off toward the guild hall to find a job for me and Nashie. When I got to the guild I scensed someone stareing at me, it was Natsu. He doesn't like when I hang around Nashie, he is afread I'll rub off on her. As I walked toward the request board I was watching Natsu, soon I saw him fall down and Nashie standing above him glaring. When she looked up she smiled and started walking over, " Find one?" she asked.

Nashie's POV  
"Find one?" I asked Grey as I walked up to him, he was standing infront of the request board. Grey shook his head and lookd back at the requests. Erza walked up holding a piece of paper to me. I looked at the paper it said,  
" HELP! ICE WIZARD AND DRAGON SLAYER NEEDED!  
The town has been taken over by a dark guild, we would like your help! [ 3.14 millon berri ] "  
" Hey, Grey, this one fits us perfectly!" I say showing him the request. Grey smiled, " It does, thanks Erza, we will take it!" Grey said walking towards Mira to ask permishion to go on this request. I saw Mira nod, then Grey was waving for me to hurry up. I smiled to Erza and took off running after Grey, everyone in the guild was wishing us good luck or making cat calls, we just gave them the bird and ran out the door. We started laughing as we heard Gramps yell " Oh shut up!"

Romeo's POV  
I watched as Nashie and Grey run through the guild giving the bird to anyone and everyone who was making cat calls. I smiled and ran after them, I heard my father yell after me "Romeo!? Where are you going?" I just laughed and yelled "After my big sister and Grey!" I said as I ran out the door yelling to Nashie' " Wait up sissy! I wanna come watch!" Nashie stopped running and turned to look at me with a big smile' "Lets go then!" she said as I cought up to her. Nashie picked me up on her back and started running with Grey again. Soon we reached their house to get their stuff, then we went to my house to get my stuff. After we got our stuff Nashie took my hand and we started towards the train station, Grey carring their bag and Nashie carring mine. When we reached the train station we boarded a train heading towards where ever their job took place.

Grey's POV  
When we got on board the train Nashie sat across from me with Romeo, She had her legs up on the set with her back against the wall, Romeo was laying in her lap with his head on her chest. Andy was laying in my lap, when I noticed Nashie shiver. I took my jacket off and layed it over her and Romeo to keep them warm. I watched as Romeo curled up more to Nashie as she barried her face in Romeo's hair. When the train was five minutes till the station we were to get off at I woke Nashie, Romeo, and Andy up. Nashie looked


	2. Chapter 2 The Job

Chapter two 

Grey's POV  
As we walked through town to the resteraunt we were to meet the client at we noticed about one eighth of the population of this town had the guild mark of a dark guild. When we reached the resteraunt we ordered Romeo some food then went to sit at a booth to wait. Soon the client came in and sat down. "Thank you for coming. You see about a week ago a dark guild came into town and took over most of it, except this part of coarse." I saw Nashie take one of Romeo's fries and he glared at her. " We have gone to many guilds but none have sent anyone to help. We wanted to get Miss. Nashie Dragoneel's help but unfortionatly she will be gone for another five years." As soon as the client said that we all began to laugh, "Is something wrong?" he asked looking at each of us. "I'm sorry its just so funny that you wanted my help but didn't ask," Nashie said between laughs. "Your Nashie!?" the man said. Nashie nodded then the man continued about the job with glee.

~Time skip to when they are back at the hotel~  
Nashie's POV  
" Imma take a bath," I said before I gathered my things and went to the bathroom. As soon as I was finished Grey went to take a bath, then after him went Romeo. I went to the kitchen and cooked a light meal for us. We sat around for a couple of hours talking about the job we were taking on. "I can't believe Raven Tale had their sights on this town!" I said. "Raven Tale... Thats the one that got disbannded at the GMGs right?" Grey had asked. " No, Grey, that was Raven Tail, T-A-I-L, this is Raven Tale,T-A-L-E." Romeo spoke up. They had all been there when it happened, I had been too but not like them, "I remembered hearing about what happened to Raven Tail as I was trying to find you all, but you had already left," I spoke.

Romeo's POV  
Shortly after our conversation about Raven Tale Nashie went to bed, taking Andy with her. Grey and I walked into the room with the beds to find Andy in one bed and Nashie in the other. Grey and I looked at eachother, nodded, then Grey went up to Andy, picked him up, carried him to the other bed and placed him next to Nashie. Grey and I shared the other bed, I soon learned Grey wasn't the type of person you want to share a bed with so I got up and went to Nashie's bed and pulled on her sleeve till she opened her eyes. "Nashie, can I sleep with you? Grey kicked me out of the other bed." Nashie nodded and held out her arms for me to curl up in. I climbed into Nashie's bed and curled up in her arms where we slept peacefully.

Nashie's POV  
When I woke up the next morning, due to movemont at my side, I noticed Romeo was asleep curled up next to me. Soon after I woke up Grey came over and kneeled down by the bed, "Morning sleepy head," Grey whispered. "Morning..." I spoke tierdly."Why is Romeo in my bed? I thought you two were going to share..." "We were but I guess I kicked him out at some point." Grey replyed. Romeo rolled over to face me and started to stretch, "Morning, sissy..." Romeo said and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Mornin' sleepy head," I spoke as I hugged him back. As soon as Romeo let me go I was up and out of bed making my way over to the bathroom, "I'm gonna get dressed, mind making the beds?" I soon hear two sleepy 'Okay's as I slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me with a light click.

Grey's POV  
As soon as Nashie was out of the bathroom I was in. When I came back out she was helping Romeo get his clothes out of his bag. "Oh, Romeo, Grey is out. You head on in. I'll get breakfast done as soon as I can,"Nashie spoke softly to the little boy. Romeo nodded and went into the bathroom carring his things. Nashie went into the kitchen then spoke to me, "Pancakes sound good?" "Of coarse! What ever you cook is always good!" I reminded her. As soon as Romeo was out of the bathroom Nashie had pancakes made, fruit cut, and toppings ready to go. "Wow! Pancakes!" Romeo said running over to Nashie to give her a big hug. "I thought you might like them," Nashie spoke in her cool tone. I made my pancakes and went to the table to eat them, soon Romeo and Nashie joined me.

Romeo's POV  
As sooon as we finished breakfast we headed out to cheak out the town. Soon we got rid of about one fourth of the dark guild population, "Its gonna be a long month if we have to get rid of all the dark guild members and fix the town back to normal after words!" Nashie complained. "Oh shush! As long as we get this done and get back with Romeo then Macao wont kill us." Grey replyed to Nashie's complaint. " Yeah, yeah, I know..." Nashie said as she picked me up and flung me over her shoulder making me laugh. "He will be fine!" Nashie reasured Grey. "Yea if you dont drop him," Grey retorted. "Hey! That was only with Natsu! And that was because he was tickeling me!" Nashie defended. "Dont worry Nashie I have complete trust in you," I reasured her. "Good, cause if you didn't I would be wondering why you came along if you didn't!" Nashie spoke with a laugh.

Nashie's POV  
It was around midnight when we made it back to our room at the hotel. I made a quick dinner for the boys and went to take a bath. That night Romeo slept with me, fearing he would get kicked out of the other bed again. Which I scolded Grey for doing. Romeo was out like a light, as I could not sleep, fearing that the dark guild would come after us as we slept. I was soon out like the others after I took a fiinal look at Romeo cuddling Andy in the bed next to me.

Nothing happened that night, except Andy had a nightmare. Andy had woke me up but when I was about to yell at him Romeo rolled over and grabbed my hand as he slept. I just smiled down at the sleeping boy and went back to sleep, holding Andy in one arm and Romeo in the other. As soon as I woke up the next morning, though, I knew something was wrong. Grey looked like her was going to pound Andy's face in and Andy looked like he thought he might die. "...?" Romeo was still asleep, of coarse, "Um, guys? What happened this time?" I asked inpatiantly. "H-he is t-trying to k-kill m-me!" And y wailed loud enough Romeo woke up. Romeo sat up and looked around sleepily, "Huh? Did I miss something?" Romeo asked. "No, Romeo, go ahead and go back to sleep," I said calmly to him as he layed back down and went to sleep. " Grey, why are you trying to kill my cat?" I asked and I stretched. "He put a fish in my mouth!" Grey retorted quickly.

Romeo's POV  
As I slept I listened to the conversation Nashie, Grey, and Andy was having. "Grey, I think your over reacting," Nashie said calmly. "I ain't over reacting!" Grey said back. "I didn't mean to..." Andy said shyly. " Then why did you in the first place?!" That was Grey... getting madder by the second. "Grey, inside voice! I don't want you to wake up Romeo!" Nashie said as she, I'm guessing here, flicked Grey on the nose becausse the next thing I heard was, "Ow! Nashie why did you flick me?" come from Grey. "I'm gonna take a bath... No fighting you two!" Nashie said then I heard the light click of the bathroom door closing and locking. Soon I ke up to find Andy hovering above me, "Romeo! go take your bath!" He was saying. I nodded and grabbed my clothes and went to take my bath. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom Nashie was finishing making eggs. "Eggs!" I said loudly as I ran up to hug her around her waist. "Hey Romeo," Nashie said putting a hand on my head and started to mess up my wet hair. "Let's eat!" Grey shouted as Nashie placed a plate filled with eggs infront of us all.

Grey's POV  
As we ate we wrote a hollogram letter to the guild.  
"Dear Friends/Family  
Even though it has been only a week sense we left we thought we would write to tell you what all has happened. First off; Macao Roemeo is fine! Actually we are sitting at the table in the kitchen eatting breakfast. Romeo! Careful! Your gonna drop that! " Romeo stepped into veiw. " Who are you talking to Sissy?" Romeo said. "I'm making a hollogram letter to everyone at the guild." Nashie said she she picked Romeo up and placed him on her side as he held onto her shirt. "Really? Even Daddy?" Romeo asked. "Of coarse, silly, he is part of the guild." Then Nashie turned back to continue speaking to the guild. "We have already taken out one forth of the dark guild, we will take out the rest this week. Then the next two weeks we will spend doing the other half of the request. See you in a few weeks! " I walked up behind Nashie and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on the shoulder that Romeo was not at. "Love you all, Hugs and Kisses!" Nashie finished off with her usual ending as the recording stopped. We all stayed like that for a long time, well till Andy spoke up, "Guys, your food is getting cold." I released Nashie who in turn put Romeo down and we all walked back over to our food.

Nashie's POV  
After we finished our food and I had the dishes washed we all set out to go hunt down the last of the dark guild. *Which was an easy job sense there was no place to hide.* By the end of the week we had turned in all of the dark guild mages.

~Back home in Fairy Tail~

Master's POV  
Macao was sitting with everyone else in the guild worried about the three that had left weeks before when a messanger bird fley in and went up to Mira. Mira took the letter and red who it was from, "ITS FROM GREY AND THE OTHERS!" Mira yelled as everyone gathered to watch the recording. As soon as the recording was finished everyone sighed as if they had been holding their breath, 'They are all safe... that is good...' Mira thought to herself. Natsu was glaring daggers at the envalope, "Natsu? Is something wrong?" a female voice came from behind him. *Natsu, Grey, Nashie and the others their age were now 16 or 17* It was the newest member, Lucy Heartfellia. Natsu's eyes didn't strey from the envolople, "I'm fine, I just don't trust Ice Princess and her there even with Romeo staying by her side..." Natsu said in a not so loud voice. " Who were they anyway?" Lucy asked as she took the seat beside Natsu at the bar. " The little boy is Romeo, Macao's son. The other boy is Grey Fullbuster... her partner.." Loke was speaking from four seats down. " Who was she?" Lucy asked. " You haven't heard of her!?" Levy spoke as she and Shadow Gear walked up. " No, I haven't that I know of..." Lucy said as she turned around. Levy was holding two sorcer weekly magazines they was open to the center looked at the magizines in one there was what looked to be a ten-year-old salmon haired girl in a side strap shirt with shorts sporting a Fairy Tail guild mark in the same place as Natsu's in the other was the same girl but the photos were more recent, like at the age of 15, wearing her short salmon hair, shorts and a tank top and her Fairy Tail guild mark. "She is pretty.." Lucy stated. " These are the same girl that sent that letter, Nashie." Levy said in awe as she looked at the photos. "Nashie as in THE Nashie!?" Lucy asked. "Thats right, she left us 6 years ago to go on a S-class mission then retuirned last year around this time." Mira said as she stood behind the counter drying a glass. "Wow..." Lucy spoke in awe, "I'd love to meet Miss. Nashie..." Lucy finished. "Why don't you? She will be back in a few weeks with Ice Princess and Romeo." Natsu deadpanned. Lucy glared at him, "Why would you speak about her that way!? She is soooo unlike you so why do you care?" Natsu looked at Lucy for the first time, "Because she is my twin sister. Haven't you realized yet? Nashie Dragoneel, Natsu Dragoneel. Salmon hair, same red/black eyes, she even has a cat like happy but black and named Excitment but we call Andy for short." Natsu said as he layed his head back down. "Lucy, please don't give him a hard time about Nashie... she left him for 5 years then as soon as she came back she left on a job with Grey, Romeo, and Andy." I spoke.


End file.
